


Coming out of the shadows

by LittleTiber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, I'll add more tags as i go, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivalry, Sexy Kiba/Naruto smut!, Sexy Shikamaru/Naruto smut, Slight OOC, Smut, can't think of any tags!, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiber/pseuds/LittleTiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru has had a crush on Naruto for a fairly long time, he didn't mind not acting on it for the most part. That is until he became aware of Kiba's feeling for Naruto. Shikamaru never did care for rivalry, but for Naruto, he'd definitely step up his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Naruto fanfic, I hope you all enjoy as this was kinda spontaneously written. I'm kinda aiming to keep this fic short, about maybe 3-5 chapters. I will try to make the chapters longer.  
> That's it for now, enjoy ;)

“Naaarutooo!!!!”

A moan of pain was all she received in response as she landed hard on the dirt, the force of her landing upturning the soil with five metres of her. Her face turned red in anger as she took in the sight before her, her fists clenched hard fighting the urge to pummel Naruto into the ground. A few metres before her lay Naruto and Kiba in a tangled heap, Sakura shook angrily.

Just moments prior to her losing her cool, she and Naruto had been training in Taijutsu, she had thought it might be useful to harness their physical strength instead of always relying on Ninjutsu. She had made the rules quite simple and straightforward; No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu whatsoever. But of course Naruto went too far and in a sudden explosion, dozens upon dozens of shadow clones rained down upon him, sending him tumbling straight into an observing Kiba.

The poor Inuzuka appeared to be concussed while Akamaru yipped at him worriedly. Sakura stomped over to her dazed teamate furiously. Somewhere behind her she could hear Sai exclaiming that he found Sakura’s enraged outbursts to be extremely obnxious while Shikamaru mumbled about what a drag she was.  ‘ _Tch, I’ll get those two back later’_ she thought bitterly.

In the shade of some nearby trees Shikamaru and Sai observed exasperatedly, whilst Sai found Sakura somewhat amusing in her angry state, Shikamaru found her to be unbearable. The lazy ninja rolled his eyes as Sakura yelled unecessarily, he scoffed and grit his teeth. As his eyes landed on Naruto and Kiba an anger of his own pooled in his stomach.

Naruto knelt over Kiba with his legs hugging Kiba’s slim hips loosely, one hand rested on his thigh while the other rubbed his neck nervously. A light blush dusted his cheeks as Kiba managed to push himself up onto his elbows, he was also blushing. Jealousy bubbled in Shikamaru’s heart, biting his lip Shikamaru thought back to when his crush on Naruto first sparked.

It was sometime after Sasuke had defected from Konoha and Team 7, Shikamaru was dawdling around the village when he came across Naruto sitting in a tree at the training grounds. Despair was so clear on the Jinchuriki’s face, a tear had streaked across Naruto’s cheek. Only one tear fell although Naruto’s blue eyes glistened as though they held a thousand. Shikamaru had watched entranced by Naruto’s beauty. The younger Genin’s eyes had fallen shut, long thick eyelashes had framed his rosy whiskered cheeks mesmerisingly . A moment later Naruto’s eyes had opened filled with fury and determination, his cerulean blue eyes shone in a way that only Shikamaru’s eyes had ever witnessed. Shikamaru stood paralyzed, he had never found Naruto beautiful before, the boy was such rough and brash person it seemed almost unfitting to call the boy beautiful. But after witnessing  such a pure display of the younger nin’s emotions Shikamaru was left with  a deep impression in his heart.

“Tch, this day is such a drag, I wanna go sleep”  Shikamaru drawled, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Sai looked up at him curiously, “Sleep? But it is still morning. I read in a book that if you-“.

“Yeah yeah”  Shikamaru yawns, waving a hand nonchalantly at Sai, “Reading is too much effort”.

Suddenly there was an eruption of yelling as Naruto was lifted from Kiba and thrown to the ground, Sakura’s fist waved around angrily as she scolded Naruto. Shikamaru’s teeth ground together harshly as he fought the urger to throw Sakura halfway across Konoha. She was- as Sai put it- extremely obnoxious.

“I told you the rules Naruto and yet you couldn’t control yourself could you?!”

“Shut up Sakura I told you it was an accident! I don’t know what happened!” Naruto shouted furiously.

Sakura stiffened unused to Naruto lashing back, “Don’t you yell at me Naruto! How could something like that just be an _accident_? Sasuke would have never-“

A shriek resounded across the training field as Sakura was thrown into a tree, “Shut up Sakura! You’re such a stuck up bitch! Maybe if you stopped hanging off of Sasuke’s dick you’d be able to stop treating people like they’re below you!”

Kiba and Sai had to slap a hand over their mouths to prevent themselves from snickering out Shikamaru turned away, shaking from laughter. A tiny pout formed on his lips a Sai stepped forward  to drag Naruto away, with a sigh Shikamaru pushed off the tree and and approached Kiba. Reluctantly he held out a hand to help the boy up, Kiba took Shikamaru’s hand with an embarrassed smile. Kiba swayed a bit on his feet and nearly toppled, Shikamaru’s hand shot out and grabbed the older boys arm swinging it over his shoulder.

“To the hospital?” Shikamaru asked boredly.

Kiba shook his head and smiled down at Akamaru, “Nah, just help me get home, it’s closer anyway”. Shikamaru said nothing and just began to walk.

A few minutes into the walk and something at the back of Shikamaru’s mind was eating away at him, he kept throwing glances at Kiba, his newfound disdain for the older boy making it hard for him to be in the Dog Nin’s presence.

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, he slowed his pace slightly and kept his eyes on the ground.

“Kiba… Do you like Naruto?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “Of course I do, he’s done a lot for us and the village I guess”

Shikamaru looked at him pointedly, “ You know what I mean”.

The dog nin just sighed and shrugged his shoulders once more, “Yeah, I do…”

Shikamaru exhaled, letting his shoulders drop slightly.

“How troublesome…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please tell me what you think in the comments section, I'm interested to know what you readers think.


End file.
